


[podfic] play me a memory

by nicknameking (wreckingtomlinson)



Category: Endless Summer (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Drabble, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 18:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14700189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreckingtomlinson/pseuds/nicknameking
Summary: AU. Raj is the Piano Man, watching the lives of the bar's regulars unfold before his eyes.





	[podfic] play me a memory

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [play me a memory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545315) by [nicknameking (wreckingtomlinson)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreckingtomlinson/pseuds/nicknameking). 



> so...i'm trying to venture into podfic and thought i should start off with something short and sweet. so here i am, reading my own drabble. oops!
> 
> credit for the awesome ambient bar noise goes to [gagehurley78](https://freesound.org/people/gagehurley78/sounds/397569/).

Title: play me a memory

Rating: G

Category: Gen

Warnings: No Archive Warning Apply

Length: 3:14

Download: [link](http://www.mediafire.com/file/lpku72c2floduqz/play_me_a_memory.mp3) (5.93MB) 

**Author's Note:**

> if i pronounced anything incorrectly please let me know! and please do tell me how it sounds, i don't have much experience recording narratives so i'm welcoming any/all constructive criticism!


End file.
